Don't Forget Us
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: A tribute on this day to John and also a tribute to George. A short little one shot. Read and review please.


**AN: **Hey everyone! Addie here. As we all know it's a sad anniversary today and I just thought I'd write a little something in honor of John. It also works as a kind of dual tribute story, being for George as well. It's something I threw together, I hope you like it.

Oh and **PS: **Check out me and CrazyCatie's story "In Spite of All the Danger"—chapter 10 is fairly new and the next chapter is coming soon!

Anyway, here it is….

…

There is that one day every year that weighs down his soul with the heavy feeling of dread. For the first few years, he couldn't—wouldn't- bring himself to ever think about the horrible event that shook his world and broke his heart. It wasn't until much later that he allowed himself to remember—to open his heart and to let those hidden feelings of pain and sadness shine through. It hurt him to think of such things- a year's worth of pain unloaded in that one single day.

No. Wait. That wasn't true.

There was one other day where the same thing happened. Those same hidden feelings burst through with crushing force. And the days were so close which only added to the pain and made feeling these feelings so hard. After all, the two losses were of people of importance to him. On one day, he lost his best friend. And on the other, he lost one he considered a younger brother.

This time- their "anniversary" as they called it, was a sort of a special one. It didn't seem enough to just sit and think and listen. This time, he needed to get up and go, and pay his respects in a different way. And so he left early, making sure to call ahead and confirm that he would be alone that day. No one would be allowed in- no one except for one other person who felt the same pain he did. It was a long, grueling trip but soon enough, he arrived.

In the empty studio, he stood and let the memories of long ago wash over him. He was remembering so much and with each memory, he felt a stab of pain in his heart. Moving forward, he ran his hands over some of the equipment. In the corner he spied a piano and he walked over to it, first running his fingers over the ivory keys and then finally sitting down. A moment later, he placed his hands over it and began effortlessly to plat a tune from the past. It flowed through the room and when he began to sing, he felt himself slip into the past. The two were around him, laughing and smiling-alive. It soon became too much and he stopped abruptly, overcome with intense emotion. Breathing hard, he leaned his head against the piano and forced the sadness down.

"I feel it too, mate."

He spun quickly from the piano and stood, looking at his friend. He knew he would show up that day. Quickly walking over to the doorway where one of his three best friends stood, he grabbed him and they shared a long hug. When they finally broke apart, they shared a look of sadness. Their emotions mirrored each other's. For the longest time, they stood still and in silence.

"I'm glad you came," Paul said, breaking the silence.

Ringo smiled and sat in one of the red chairs. "I wouldn't miss it."

"I don't know what to say," Paul admitted as he sat next to his friend. "I never do. Can you believe it's been thirty years?"

"I can't," Ringo said with a sad smile. "Thirty years and nine years. It's all going by so fast."

Paul nodded, swallowing away more emotion. Being in the studio was bittersweet. There was a nostalgic air for the memories past but also a deep sadness for the people that were missing. With a heavy sigh, Paul looked over to Ringo.

"We should celebrate them, Ring."

Ringo smiled fully now. "It's good I brought this then." He pulled a bottle from the bag and he had been carrying and put it on the table in front of them.

"It's a good idea, mate."

They found a few plastic cups and poured the brown liquid into them. Their first toast of the night was to their fallen companions.

…

When he awoke in the studio, Paul was genuinely confused. He must have fallen asleep in the studio but—it didn't look like the studio normally did anymore. It was bright in there, despite the hour, and everything looked as if it were shrouded in white. He saw Ringo was still there, though and he quickly shook him awake. Ringo looked equally confused at the studio's appearance.

"What's goin' on, mate?" he asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

"I—I—" Paul was at a loss for words. He looked around and then finally shrugged. "I supposed it's- I don't know what it is."

"Paul! Paul!" Ringo cried suddenly, grabbing her friend's arm. There was an urgency in his voice that made Paul snap to attention. "Do you see that?"

Paul followed his friend's gaze to the studio door and gasped out loud. A big bright ball of white light was shining through it; so bright that they couldn't even see the door. But soon the light began to fade and the silhouettes of two men could be made out. Paul and Ringo recognized them right away but they couldn't believe it-it couldn't be possible. A thing like this-even though they wished for it countless times-didn't happen in this world. But yet, they were seeing the impossible unfold before their eyes. When the silhouettes stepped into the light, the room was filled with two stunned cries. Only two words were uttered.

"John? George?"

The two figures dressed entirely in bright white smiled but made no attempt to step forward. Paul got the strange sense that they couldn't even if they wanted to. There was a divide between them the neither pair of men could cross. Paul and Ringo were standing now, going as close as they possibly could. Happy as they were to be seeing their friends, they were angry that they couldn't cross this invisible line and touch them, hug them; anything. For a few moments, it was silent. _Could they even talk? _Paul suddenly wondered. He wanted to say something but he couldn't get any words to form and escape his lips.

"We knew you'd come," John finally said, a slight smirk on his ethereal face. He started to look like his old self—the one Paul and Ringo knew in life.

"I—are we dreaming?" Paul asked, after getting over the shock of hearing his friend's voice after so long.

George smiled and nodded. "You are."

"How are we even here?" Ringo asked, taking in the bright white surroundings once more. In this place, they felt warm and safe.

"We knew you were coming," John said, still smiling. His voice was so graceful and warm. "We wanted to see you and tell you to stop being so sad and angry."

Paul shook his head. "You don't stop being sad and angry when your friends die, John." There was a bitter tone in his voice.

"But you should, Paul!" George said, looking into his friend's eyes. "We're okay. We're happy. And it's time you both should be too."

"It's hard," Ringo said with emotion in his voice. "It's not something we can forget."

"No," John said, shaking his head. "Don't forget. Never forget. Just don't feel pain. You need to know that we are at peace."

Paul and Ringo didn't say anything at that, they just stood in the stillness, watching their friends. But suddenly the light began to fade and George turned to John.

"We have to go now," he said. Paul and Ringo didn't want to let them go. They weren't ready yet.

"No!" Paul said in a panicked tone. "You can't leave! Not yet!"

"We didn't get to spend any time wit you!" Ringo added, desperately wanting them to stay. But the light continued to fade until they were just shadows.

"If you don't let the pain go then you will never be at peace," John said. "And we will always feel it too."

"Let us go by letting your sadness go," George said. "And we'll all be free."

"Just one more thing," John added as the light faded more and the voices were sounding farther away.

"What?" Paul asked, unable to hide his emotions anymore. Tears were falling from his eyes.

"Don't forget us."

And as the light faded, both Paul and Ringo felt the unmistakable surge of peace flow through them. It was a wonderful feeling and they held onto it for as long as they could. Then suddenly, everything was completely dark. When they opened their eyes, they were sitting in the chairs and the studio looked normal.

"Did you…." Paul began but stopped when he saw Ringo's expression. He already knew.

"Was it real?" Ringo asked, his voice thick,

Paul nodded slowly. "It was. They were-they were here."

"What do we do now?"

Paul nodded over to the table and grabbed the bottle Ringo had brought. He poured some into each plastic cup and handed one to Ringo. Together, they raised their glasses.

"To John."

"And George."

"Let's never forget them."

They clinked their glasses together and drank. Paul looked up towards the sky and smiled, nodded slightly.

He was sure they were watching.

…

It is a sad day, both for those who personally knew John and George and for those who didn't but still loved and appreciated them. And I think that the message is simple. All we have to do to keep them alive in the world is to never forget them. As long as we always remember them and celebrate their lives and talent, then all will be okay. They will be at peace and in some ways, so will we. So that's the only challenge for today- everyday of course but more so today. George's anniversary was last week and I can only hope we all took some time to remember him. And today is the day John Lennon was killed. I think we should take a moment to think about him and all he wanted to accomplish in life. Wear a Beatles t-shirt or a John t-shirt, do something peaceful. Just make sure they are never forgotten. And that's all we can do to make a difference.

We will never forget these men and how they've changed our lives in whatever way. To us, they will always be alive in our hearts.

After all, they left us countless thing to remember them by:

"_My Sweet Lord- I really want to see you."_

"_Imagine all the people, living life in peace."_

One thing….

Don't forget.

**Rest in Peace George Harrison, 1943-2001.**

**Rest in Peace John Lennon, 1940-1980.**

**3**

…

**AN: **Well there you go. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you guys thought! – Addie


End file.
